Honoka Kosaka
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 高坂穂乃果 |Romanized Name = Kousaka Honoka |Three Sizes = B 78, W 58, H 82 |Favorite Food = Strawberries |Disliked Food = Bell Peppers |Charm Point = Her energetic smileLove Live! First Fan Book}} Kousaka Honoka is the main protagonist of Love Live!. She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. She was born on August 3. Honoka has ginger hair with some of it tied up in a right, side ponytail, and blue eyes. Her main image color is orange, though her outfits are sometimes pink. She is the leader of Printemps, a mini idol unit. Her solo album is called " ". Background Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop. She lives at the back of the shop with her mother, father, and little sister. Since she was young, she has been friends with Minami Kotori and she befriended Sonoda Umi after inviting her to a game of hide and seek. She is also friends with Fumiko, Hideko and Mika at school. Personality Honoka is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She doesn't enjoy eating red bean paste or white bean paste despite working at her family's shop that sells Japanese sweets. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind μ's formation and success. Her personality is similar to Hoshizora Rin's because they're both determined and hard-working. For example, in Season 1 Episode 7, Honoka, Rin and Yazawa Nico had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! (School Idol Tournament), and are known as the " ". Clubs and Hobbies Honoka enjoys swimming and collecting stickers. Her special skill is often finding money on the streets, which she attributes to good luck. She was the leader of the school idol group, μ's, before Rin took the role over. Starting from the second season, she succeeds Eli as Otonokizaka High School's student council president. Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *She liked milk while she was in elementary school.Emitsun Fight Club Episode 6 *The only thing she is good at, other than cheering people up, is making rice cakes.Love Live! School idol diary ~Toujou Nozomi~ *Honoka from the Dead Or Alive series has a strong resemblance to Kousaka Honoka. *The various media in the project disagree on the relationships between the second-years. In the manga which was published earlier, Honoka is closer to Umi as the two of them are childhood friends and not Kotori, but in the anime and other newer media, the three of them are all childhood friends. **There has also been a Q&A answered in a magazine which stated that Honoka and Kotori are childhood friends because their mothers were also childhood friends, and they've always been living on the same street. *According to Kotori's Q&A answer, Honoka's side ponytail was originally made by Kotori back when they are just childhood friends. *Honoka's training outfit changes from light blue in season one to orange in season 2, and back to light blue in the movie. The shirt has the same writing on it throughout; only the color changes. Gallery Official Art= Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 1.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 2.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 3.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 4.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 5.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 6.jpg Maid Kousaka Honoka.jpg Honoka BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Kousaka Honoka Banner.jpg Honoka Snow Halation PV.png Honoka BokuLIVE PV.jpg Honoka SIF Goods Bonus.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 1.jpg Love Live! School Idol Diary Comic.png Eri-Umi-Honoka Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Years.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Schoolgate Illustration.jpg Honoka Kotori Hanayo 3rd Single Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010 2.jpg Honoka Kotori Eli Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Umi Rin Nozomi Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Hanayo Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2010.jpg Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Festival Comic Vol 29.jpg Umi Honoka Nozomi Dengeki Hobby Mag Feb 2011.jpg Nico Maki Honoka Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg Honoka Umi Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag April 2011.jpg Honoka Schoolgate Dengeki G's May 2011.jpg Printemps Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011 Textless.jpg Printemps 2 Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Nozomi Honoka Kotori Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012 Textless.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Maki Honoka Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2012 Textless.jpg Honoka Rin Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Honoka Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2012 Textless.jpg Honoka Umi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2012 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animedia Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animage Jan 2013.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Newtype Feb 2013.jpg Honoka S1 BD1 Cover Textless.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg Nozomi Honoka Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD1 Magazine Adv.jpg Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD2 Magazine Adv.jpg Nozomi Honoka Rin Musume TYPE May 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2013.jpg Honoka Umi S1BD5 Magazine Adv.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 153.jpg Honoka Kotori Umi Megami Mag Vol 154.jpg Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 156.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013 Honoka Maki Eli.jpg Eli Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Honoka.jpg Honoka S2 BD1 Cover Textless.jpg Maki Honoka Nico Musume Type Jun 2014.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag June 2014 Cover Textless.jpg Honoka NyanTYPE Sep 2014 Textless.jpg Honoka NyanTYPE Sep 2014.jpg Eli Honoka Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.41 Cover.jpg Secret Shortcuts 3 Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2013 (Honoka Yukiho).jpg Secret Shortcuts 6 Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2014 (Eli Honoka).jpg Secret Shortcuts 10 Dengeki G's Mag May 2014 (Nico Honoka) Textless.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Comic Vol 1 Cover Textless.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Season Magazine Textless.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Comic Vol 10 Cover.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 05 (Umi Honoka).jpg Dream Sensation Honoka.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 3.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 11 (Honoka).jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag July 2015.jpg LLSID Honoka.jpeg LLSID Honoka 2.jpeg LLSID Honoka 3.jpg LLSID Honoka 4.jpeg LL S1BD1 Booklet 1.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 2.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 3.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 4.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 6.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Comic Vol 15 Cover.jpg LLSID Ch16 Honoka Maki Kotori.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Nov 2015 Honoka Textless.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Nov 2015 Umi Honoka Kotori.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Jan 2016 Honoka Nico Rin.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Jan 2016 Honoka.jpg VStorage Vol 4 1.jpg VStorage Vol 4 Honoka 1.jpg VStorage Vol 4 Honoka 2.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Honoka.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 001 S1Ep1.png 003 S1Ep1.png 004 S1Ep1.png 008 S1Ep1.png 010 S1Ep1.png 012 S1Ep1.png 015 S1Ep1.png 016 S1Ep1.png 018 S1Ep1.png 022 S1Ep1.png 024 S1Ep1.png 026 S1Ep1.png 029 S1Ep1.png 032 S1Ep1.png 038 S1Ep1.png 047 S1Ep1.png 049 S1Ep1.png 053 S1Ep1.png 054 S1Ep1.png 056 S1Ep1.png 060 S1Ep1.png 062 S1Ep1.png 066 S1Ep1.png 069 S1Ep1.png 072 S1Ep1.png 077 S1Ep1.png 082 S1Ep1.png 086 S1Ep1.png 088 S1Ep1.png 089 S1Ep1.png 092 S1Ep1.png 093 S1Ep1.png 094 S1Ep1.png 105 S1Ep1.png 106 S1Ep1.png 107 S1Ep1.png 108 S1Ep1.png 123 S1Ep1.png 124 S1Ep1.png 129 S1Ep1.png 131 S1Ep1.png 133 S1Ep1.png 134 S1Ep1.png 139 S1Ep1.png 145 S1Ep1.png 148 S1Ep1.png 150 S1Ep1.png 151 S1Ep1.png 166 S1Ep1.png 167 S1Ep1.png 177 S1Ep1.png 179 S1Ep1.png 180 S1Ep1.png 181 S1Ep1.png 185 S1Ep1.png 186 S1Ep1.png 188 S1Ep1.png 192 S1Ep1.png 195 S1Ep1.png 197 S1Ep1.png 209 S1Ep1.png 210 S1Ep1.png 211 S1Ep1.png 212 S1Ep1.png 213 S1Ep1.png 214 S1Ep1.png 215 S1Ep1.png 216 S1Ep1.png 218 S1Ep1.png 222 S1Ep1.png 225 S1Ep1.png 232 S1Ep1.png 234 S1Ep1.png 235 S1Ep1.png 008 S1Ep2.png 019 S1Ep2.png 023 S1Ep2.png 036 S1Ep2.png 038 S1Ep2.png 047 S1Ep2.png 049 S1Ep2.png 051 S1Ep2.png 054 S1Ep2.png 055 S1Ep2.png 056 S1Ep2.png 058 S1Ep2.png 059 S1Ep2.png 063 S1Ep2.png 074 S1Ep2.png 079 S1Ep2.png 100 S1Ep2.png 103 S1Ep2.png 117 S1Ep2.png 120 S1Ep2.png 130 S1Ep2.png 133 S1Ep2.png 135 S1Ep2.png 136 S1Ep2.png 143 S1Ep2.png 159 S1Ep2.png 160 S1Ep2.png 163 S1Ep2.png 168 S1Ep2.png 173 S1Ep2.png 175 S1Ep2.png 181 S1Ep2.png 182 S1Ep2.png 185 S1Ep2.png 191 S1Ep2.png 194 S1Ep2.png 196 S1Ep2.png 197 S1Ep2.png 198 S1Ep2.png 200 S1Ep2.png 207 S1Ep2.png 209 S1Ep2.png 212 S1Ep2.png 215 S1Ep2.png 220 S1Ep2.png 224 S1Ep2.png 229 S1Ep2.png 233 S1Ep2.png 236 S1Ep2.png 242 S1Ep2.png 245 S1Ep2.png 248 S1Ep2.png 251 S1Ep2.png 252 S1Ep2.png 254 S1Ep2.png 261 S1Ep2.png 271 S1Ep2.png 274 S1Ep2.png 277 S1Ep2.png 284 S1Ep2.png 287 S1Ep2.png 291 S1Ep2.png 300 S1Ep2.png 003 S1Ep3.png 009 S1Ep3.png 011 S1Ep3.png 021 S1Ep3.png 022 S1Ep3.png 029 S1Ep3.png 044 S1Ep3.png 048 S1Ep3.png 050 S1Ep3.png 061 S1Ep3.png 067 S1Ep3.png 070 S1Ep3.png 083 S1Ep3.png 096 S1Ep3.png 105 S1Ep3.png 113 S1Ep3.png 117 S1Ep3.png 137 S1Ep3.png 139 S1Ep3.png 140 S1Ep3.png 145 S1Ep3.png 156 S1Ep3.png 162 S1Ep3.png 164 S1Ep3.png 168 S1Ep3.png 172 S1Ep3.png 207 S1Ep3.png 214 S1Ep3.png 230 S1Ep3.png 231 S1Ep3.png 234 S1Ep3.png 236 S1Ep3.png 239 S1Ep3.png 222 S1Ep3.png 241 S1Ep3.png 248 S1Ep3.png 252 S1Ep3.png 261 S1Ep3.png 267 S1Ep3.png 270 S1Ep3.png 272 S1Ep3.png 276 S1Ep3.png 279 S1Ep3.png 287 S1Ep3.png 293 S1Ep3.png 301 S1Ep3.png 302 S1Ep3.png 311 S1Ep3.png 323 S1Ep3.png 332 S1Ep3.png 019 S1Ep4.png 042 S1Ep4.png 047 S1Ep4.png 048 S1Ep4.png 058 S1Ep4.png 064 S1Ep4.png 113 S1Ep4.png 165 S1Ep4.png 166 S1Ep4.png 168 S1Ep4.png 196 S1Ep4.png 202 S1Ep4.png 213 S1Ep4.png 219 S1Ep4.png 289 S1Ep4.png 302 S1Ep4.png 305 S1Ep4.png 012 S1Ep5.png 013 S1Ep5.png 014 S1Ep5.png 016 S1Ep5.png 017 S1Ep5.png 018 S1Ep5.png 019 S1Ep5.png 020 S1Ep5.png 021 S1Ep5.png 030 S1Ep5.png 034 S1Ep5.png 036 S1Ep5.png 043 S1Ep5.png 048 S1Ep5.png 063 S1Ep5.png 068 S1Ep5.png 070 S1Ep5.png 092 S1Ep5.png 103 S1Ep5.png 104 S1Ep5.png 106 S1Ep5.png 109 S1Ep5.png 114 S1Ep5.png 117 S1Ep5.png 120 S1Ep5.png 126 S1Ep5.png 127 S1Ep5.png 128 S1Ep5.png 129 S1Ep5.png 135 S1Ep5.png 137 S1Ep5.png 139 S1Ep5.png 141 S1Ep5.png 143 S1Ep5.png 144 S1Ep5.png 152 S1Ep5.png 165 S1Ep5.png 168 S1Ep5.png 200 S1Ep5.png 201 S1Ep5.png 217 S1Ep5.png 219 S1Ep5.png 242 S1Ep5.png 249 S1Ep5.png 253 S1Ep5.png 254 S1Ep5.png 255 S1Ep5.png 260 S1Ep5.png 267 S1Ep5.png 270 S1Ep5.png 272 S1Ep5.png 276 S1Ep5.png 277 S1Ep5.png 279 S1Ep5.png 283 S1Ep5.png 303 S1Ep5.png 313 S1Ep5.png 314 S1Ep5.png 315 S1Ep5.png 323 S1Ep5.png 324 S1Ep5.png 339 S1Ep5.png 343 S1Ep5.png 345 S1Ep5.png 346 S1Ep5.png 352 S1Ep5.png 356 S1Ep5.png 001 S1Ep6.png 002 S1Ep6.png 005 S1Ep6.png 020 S1Ep6.png 029 S1Ep6.png 034 S1Ep6.png 035 S1Ep6.png 036 S1Ep6.png 037 S1Ep6.png 038 S1Ep6.png 039 S1Ep6.png 042 S1Ep6.png 046 S1Ep6.png 047 S1Ep6.png 056 S1Ep6.png 061 S1Ep6.png 063 S1Ep6.png 064 S1Ep6.png 066 S1Ep6.png 107 S1Ep6.png 119 S1Ep6.png 128 S1Ep6.png 142 S1Ep6.png 149 S1Ep6.png 151 S1Ep6.png 157 S1Ep6.png 158 S1Ep6.png 159 S1Ep6.png 163 S1Ep6.png 178 S1Ep6.png 202 S1Ep6.png 245 S1Ep6.png 250 S1Ep6.png 253 S1Ep6.png 263 S1Ep6.png 264 S1Ep6.png 265 S1Ep6.png 275 S1Ep6.png 276 S1Ep6.png 281 S1Ep6.png 283 S1Ep6.png 284 S1Ep6.png 285 S1Ep6.png 310 S1Ep6.png 317 S1Ep6.png 325 S1Ep6.png 004 S1Ep7.png 005 S1Ep7.png 011 S1Ep7.png 014 S1Ep7.png 021 S1Ep7.png 025 S1Ep7.png 053 S1Ep7.png 070 S1Ep7.png 085 S1Ep7.png 100 S1Ep7.png 101 S1Ep7.png 108 S1Ep7.png 118 S1Ep7.png 140 S1Ep7.png 141 S1Ep7.png 237 S1Ep7.png 243 S1Ep7.png 280 S1Ep7.png 287 S1Ep7.png 288 S1Ep7.png 293 S1Ep7.png 294 S1Ep7.png 296 S1Ep7.png 301 S1Ep7.png 305 S1Ep7.png 306 S1Ep7.png 003 S1Ep8.png 008 S1Ep8.png 012 S1Ep8.png 013 S1Ep8.png 016 S1Ep8.png 028 S1Ep8.png 034 S1Ep8.png 061 S1Ep8.png 068 S1Ep8.png 071 S1Ep8.png 075 S1Ep8.png 085 S1Ep8.png 089 S1Ep8.png 115 S1Ep8.png 117 S1Ep8.png 125 S1Ep8.png 173 S1Ep8.png 185 S1Ep8.png 187 S1Ep8.png 196 S1Ep8.png 198 S1Ep8.png 238 S1Ep8.png 243 S1Ep8.png 245 S1Ep8.png 247 S1Ep8.png 257 S1Ep8.png 264 S1Ep8.png 266 S1Ep8.png 279 S1Ep8.png 286 S1Ep8.png 288 S1Ep8.png 290 S1Ep8.png 299 S1Ep8.png 301 S1Ep8.png 313 S1Ep8.png 318 S1Ep8.png 319 S1Ep8.png 331 S1Ep8.png 338 S1Ep8.png 349 S1Ep8.png 350 S1Ep8.png 001 S1Ep9.png 002 S1Ep9.png 005 S1Ep9.png 008 S1Ep9.png 009 S1Ep9.png 010 S1Ep9.png 012 S1Ep9.png 019 S1Ep9.png 031 S1Ep9.png 039 S1Ep9.png 040 S1Ep9.png 041 S1Ep9.png 047 S1Ep9.png 052 S1Ep9.png 062 S1Ep9.png 071 S1Ep9.png 072 S1Ep9.png 074 S1Ep9.png 085 S1Ep9.png 089 S1Ep9.png 092 S1Ep9.png 096 S1Ep9.png 098 S1Ep9.png 107 S1Ep9.png 110 S1Ep9.png 113 S1Ep9.png 120 S1Ep9.png 122 S1Ep9.png 125 S1Ep9.png 133 S1Ep9.png 136 S1Ep9.png 139 S1Ep9.png 143 S1Ep9.png 146 S1Ep9.png 147 S1Ep9.png 158 S1Ep9.png 167 S1Ep9.png 171 S1Ep9.png 176 S1Ep9.png 182 S1Ep9.png 189 S1Ep9.png 203 S1Ep9.png 209 S1Ep9.png 228 S1Ep9.png 229 S1Ep9.png 230 S1Ep9.png 234 S1Ep9.png 239 S1Ep9.png 241 S1Ep9.png 242 S1Ep9.png 259 S1Ep9.png 268 S1Ep9.png 271 S1Ep9.png 272 S1Ep9.png 294 S1Ep9.png 295 S1Ep9.png 297 S1Ep9.png 298 S1Ep9.png 306 S1Ep9.png 308 S1Ep9.png 001 S1Ep10.png 008 S1Ep10.png 009 S1Ep10.png 013 S1Ep10.png 014 S1Ep10.png 016 S1Ep10.png 018 S1Ep10.png 019 S1Ep10.png 020 S1Ep10.png 022 S1Ep10.png 023 S1Ep10.png 031 S1Ep10.png 037 S1Ep10.png 042 S1Ep10.png 043 S1Ep10.png 064 S1Ep10.png 065 S1Ep10.png 088 S1Ep10.png 090 S1Ep10.png 107 S1Ep10.png 132 S1Ep10.png 156 S1Ep10.png 163 S1Ep10.png 165 S1Ep10.png 171 S1Ep10.png 183 S1Ep10.png 187 S1Ep10.png 197 S1Ep10.png 198 S1Ep10.png 202 S1Ep10.png 208 S1Ep10.png 213 S1Ep10.png 214 S1Ep10.png 225 S1Ep10.png 231 S1Ep10.png 232 S1Ep10.png 239 S1Ep10.png 241 S1Ep10.png 246 S1Ep10.png 255 S1Ep10.png 256 S1Ep10.png 277 S1Ep10.png 305 S1Ep10.png 001 S1Ep11.png 002 S1Ep11.png 004 S1Ep11.png 010 S1Ep11.png 013 S1Ep11.png 014 S1Ep11.png 015 S1Ep11.png 017 S1Ep11.png 027 S1Ep11.png 028 S1Ep11.png 031 S1Ep11.png 033 S1Ep11.png 038 S1Ep11.png 054 S1Ep11.png 071 S1Ep11.png 075 S1Ep11.png 080 S1Ep11.png 091 S1Ep11.png 095 S1Ep11.png 104 S1Ep11.png 107 S1Ep11.png 110 S1Ep11.png 111 S1Ep11.png 120 S1Ep11.png 140 S1Ep11.png 143 S1Ep11.png 144 S1Ep11.png 152 S1Ep11.png 153 S1Ep11.png 155 S1Ep11.png 158 S1Ep11.png 159 S1Ep11.png 170 S1Ep11.png 175 S1Ep11.png 177 S1Ep11.png 178 S1Ep11.png 179 S1Ep11.png 184 S1Ep11.png 189 S1Ep11.png 198 S1Ep11.png 199 S1Ep11.png 201 S1Ep11.png 204 S1Ep11.png 206 S1Ep11.png 208 S1Ep11.png 209 S1Ep11.png 211 S1Ep11.png 215 S1Ep11.png 219 S1Ep11.png 222 S1Ep11.png 225 S1Ep11.png 226 S1Ep11.png 239 S1Ep11.png 251 S1Ep11.png 254 S1Ep11.png 256 S1Ep11.png 274 S1Ep11.png 285 S1Ep11.png 297 S1Ep11.png 304 S1Ep11.png 310 S1Ep11.png 319 S1Ep11.png 326 S1Ep11.png 327 S1Ep11.png Ep12_00001.png Ep12_00015.png Ep12_00018.png Ep12_00027.png Ep12_00029.png Ep12_00038.png Ep12_00045.png Ep12_00057.png Ep12_00059.png Ep12_00062.png Ep12_00068.png Ep12_00078.png Ep12_00086.png Ep12_00094.png Ep12_00113.png Ep12_00125.png Ep12_00131.png Ep12_00133.png Ep12_00142.png Ep12_00146.png Ep12_00151.png Ep12_00157.png Ep12_00170.png Ep12_00173.png Ep12_00180.png Ep13_00002.png Ep13_00005.png Ep13_00022.png Ep13_00035.png Ep13_00038.png Ep13_00042.png Ep13_00043.png Ep13_00046.png Ep13_00051.png Ep13_00053.png Ep13_00056.png Ep13_00063.png Ep13_00067.png Ep13_00080.png Ep13_00083.png Ep13_00089.png Ep13_00093.png Ep13_00105.png Ep13_00109.png Ep13_00112.png Ep13_00116.png Ep13_00119.png Ep13_00125.png Ep13_00127.png Ep13_00128.png Ep13_00130.png Ep13_00136.png Ep13_00137.png Ep13_00139.png Ep13_00143.png Ep13_00170.png Ep13_00174.png Ep13_00184.png Ep13_00198.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00015.png S2Ep01_00023.png S2Ep01_00036.png S2Ep01_00040.png S2Ep01_00046.png S2Ep01_00051.png S2Ep01_00056.png S2Ep01_00058.png S2Ep01_00064.png S2Ep01_00074.png S2Ep01_00124.png S2Ep01_00172.png S2Ep01_00219.png S2Ep01_00261.png S2Ep01_00293.png S2Ep01_00298.png S2Ep01_00304.png S2Ep01_00310.png S2Ep01_00351.png 005 S2Ep2.png 016 S2Ep2.png 041 S2Ep2.png 044 S2Ep2.png 048 S2Ep2.png 064 S2Ep2.png 119 S2Ep2.png 127 S2Ep2.png 133 S2Ep2.png 142 S2Ep2.png Donna Toki mo Zutto 2.png S2Ep03_00035.jpg S2Ep03_00053.jpg S2Ep03_00075.jpg S2Ep03_00129.jpg S2Ep03_00141.jpg S2Ep03_00216.jpg S2Ep03_00221.jpg S2Ep03_00293.jpg S2Ep03_00354.jpg S2Ep04_00023.png S2Ep04_00071.png S2Ep04_00134.png S2Ep05_00009.png S2Ep05_00051.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep05_00378.png S2Ep06_00006.png S2Ep06_00022.png S2Ep06_00093.png S2Ep06_00094.png S2Ep06_00139.png S2Ep06_00198.png S2Ep06_00206.png S2Ep06_00367.png S2Ep06_00368.png S2Ep07_00014.png S2Ep07_00016.png S2Ep07_00032.png S2Ep07_00045.png S2Ep07_00064.png S2Ep07_00071.png S2Ep07_00117.png S2Ep07_00141.png S2Ep07_00184.png S2Ep07_00220.png S2Ep07_00224.png S2Ep07_00351.png 7_S2Ep08.png 41_S2Ep08.png 59_S2Ep08.png 120_S2Ep08.png 125_S2Ep08.png 335_S2Ep08.png 12_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep09.png 145_S2Ep09.png 203_S2Ep09.png 235_S2Ep09.png 267_S2Ep09.png 268_S2Ep09.png 270_S2Ep09.png 301_S2Ep09.png 387_S2Ep09.png 409_S2Ep09.png 2_S2Ep10.png 6_S2Ep10.png 48_S2Ep10.png 61_S2Ep10.png 92_S2Ep10.png 127_S2Ep10.png 158_S2Ep10.png 231_S2Ep10.png 279_S2Ep10.png 304_S2Ep10.png 310_S2Ep10.png 328_S2Ep10.png 140_S2Ep11.png 149_S2Ep11.png 161_S2Ep11.png 162_S2Ep11.png 167_S2Ep11.png 214_S2Ep11.png 231_S2Ep11.png 244_S2Ep11.png 309_S2Ep11.png 320_S2Ep11.png 1_S2Ep12.png 60_S2Ep12.png 62_S2Ep12.png 66_S2Ep12.png 150_S2Ep12.png 168_S2Ep12.png 191_S2Ep12.png 203_S2Ep12.png 211_S2Ep12.png 251_S2Ep12.png 328_S2Ep12.png 402_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 438_S2Ep12.png 6_S2Ep13.png 15_S2Ep13.png 19_S2Ep13.png 33_S2Ep13.png 68_S2Ep13.png 114_S2Ep13.png 170_S2Ep13.png 194_S2Ep13.png 242_S2Ep13.png 294_S2Ep13.png 366_S2Ep13.png 370_S2Ep13.png 400_S2Ep13.png 463_S2Ep13.png 466_S2Ep13.png |-|Movie Appearances= 0001 Movie.png 0003 Movie.png 0007 Movie.png 0010 Movie.png 0011 Movie.png 0012 Movie.png 0016 Movie.png 0017 Movie.png 0018 Movie.png 0019 Movie.png 0020 Movie.png 0021 Movie.png 0027 Movie.png 0028 Movie.png 0030 Movie.png 0032 Movie.png 0035 Movie.png 0037 Movie.png 0041 Movie.png 0064 Movie.png 0067 Movie.png 0079 Movie.png 0080 Movie.png 0090 Movie.png 0092 Movie.png 0094 Movie.png 0099 Movie.png 0106 Movie.png 0110 Movie.png 0111 Movie.png 0113 Movie.png 0118 Movie.png 0122 Movie.png 0123 Movie.png 0125 Movie.png 0159 Movie.png 0161 Movie.png 0163 Movie.png 0165 Movie.png 0166 Movie.png 0169 Movie.png 0177 Movie.png 0192 Movie.png 0195 Movie.png 0196 Movie.png 0204 Movie.png 0206 Movie.png 0209 Movie.png 0210 Movie.png 0217 Movie.png 0218 Movie.png 0220 Movie.png 0223 Movie.png 0225 Movie.png 0238 Movie.png 0251 Movie.png 0311 Movie.png 0325 Movie.png 0326 Movie.png 0329 Movie.png 0331 Movie.png 0334 Movie.png 0335 Movie.png 0337 Movie.png 0338 Movie.png 0339 Movie.png 0340 Movie.png 0341 Movie.png 0343 Movie.png 0344 Movie.png 0345 Movie.png 0346 Movie.png 0347 Movie.png 0348 Movie.png 0349 Movie.png 0350 Movie.png 0353 Movie.png 0354 Movie.png 0356 Movie.png 0358 Movie.png 0359 Movie.png 0360 Movie.png 0363 Movie.png 0366 Movie.png 0367 Movie.png 0369 Movie.png 0372 Movie.png 0374 Movie.png 0376 Movie.png 0377 Movie.png 0378 Movie.png 0380 Movie.png 0381 Movie.png 0388 Movie.png 0391 Movie.png 0392 Movie.png 0393 Movie.png 0395 Movie.png 0397 Movie.png 0398 Movie.png 0400 Movie.png 0401 Movie.png 0403 Movie.png 0404 Movie.png 0406 Movie.png 0408 Movie.png 0410 Movie.png 0414 Movie.png 0415 Movie.png 0418 Movie.png 0421 Movie.png 0424 Movie.png 0426 Movie.png 0428 Movie.png 0446 Movie.png 0459 Movie.png 0460 Movie.png 0470 Movie.png 0476 Movie.png 0493 Movie.png 0495 Movie.png 0496 Movie.png 0500 Movie.png 0501 Movie.png 0503 Movie.png 0506 Movie.png 0509 Movie.png 0510 Movie.png 0522 Movie.png 0528 Movie.png 0532 Movie.png 0536 Movie.png 0539 Movie.png 0541 Movie.png 0545 Movie.png 0548 Movie.png 0562 Movie.png 0566 Movie.png 0567 Movie.png 0572 Movie.png 0574 Movie.png 0575 Movie.png 0625 Movie.png 0633 Movie.png 0634 Movie.png 0636 Movie.png 0644 Movie.png 0648 Movie.png 0649 Movie.png 0654 Movie.png 0658 Movie.png 0663 Movie.png 0666 Movie.png 0674 Movie.png 0677 Movie.png 0679 Movie.png 0685 Movie.png 0687 Movie.png 0690 Movie.png 0694 Movie.png 0697 Movie.png 0698 Movie.png 0701 Movie.png 0703 Movie.png 0708 Movie.png 0718 Movie.png 0721 Movie.png 0723 Movie.png 0724 Movie.png 0728 Movie.png 0730 Movie.png 0732 Movie.png 0736 Movie.png 0738 Movie.png 0740 Movie.png 0742 Movie.png 0747 Movie.png 0751 Movie.png 0752 Movie.png 0758 Movie.png 0759 Movie.png 0760 Movie.png 0762 Movie.png 0764 Movie.png 0766 Movie.png 0768 Movie.png 0771 Movie.png 0772 Movie.png 0774 Movie.png 0775 Movie.png 0777 Movie.png 0778 Movie.png 0793 Movie.png 0795 Movie.png 0798 Movie.png 0800 Movie.png 0801 Movie.png 0803 Movie.png 0807 Movie.png 0810 Movie.png 0813 Movie.png 0815 Movie.png 0817 Movie.png 0820 Movie.png 0821 Movie.png 0823 Movie.png 0824 Movie.png 0827 Movie.png 0833 Movie.png 0834 Movie.png 0835 Movie.png 0837 Movie.png 0844 Movie.png 0846 Movie.png 0848 Movie.png 0849 Movie.png 0851 Movie.png 0855 Movie.png 0856 Movie.png 0859 Movie.png 0861 Movie.png 0862 Movie.png 0865 Movie.png 0867 Movie.png 0868 Movie.png 0869 Movie.png 0870 Movie.png 0871 Movie.png 0878 Movie.png 0882 Movie.png 0887 Movie.png 0889 Movie.png 0890 Movie.png 0892 Movie.png 0893 Movie.png 0897 Movie.png 0900 Movie.png 0905 Movie.png 0909 Movie.png 0910 Movie.png 0912 Movie.png 0921 Movie.png 0924 Movie.png 0925 Movie.png 0927 Movie.png 0928 Movie.png 0929 Movie.png 0936 Movie.png 0944 Movie.png 0945 Movie.png 0946 Movie.png 0947 Movie.png 0948 Movie.png 0951 Movie.png 0952 Movie.png 0954 Movie.png 0957 Movie.png 0960 Movie.png 0962 Movie.png 0963 Movie.png 0969 Movie.png 0970 Movie.png 0971 Movie.png 0975 Movie.png 0978 Movie.png 0979 Movie.png 0990 Movie.png 1003 Movie.png 1008 Movie.png 1021 Movie.png 1023 Movie.png 1030 Movie.png 1044 Movie.png 1045 Movie.png 1053 Movie.png 1059 Movie.png 1061 Movie.png 1062 Movie.png 1063 Movie.png 1067 Movie.png 1068 Movie.png 1074 Movie.png 1075 Movie.png 1081 Movie.png 1082 Movie.png 1084 Movie.png 1087 Movie.png 1088 Movie.png 1090 Movie.png 1091 Movie.png 1092 Movie.png 1102 Movie.png 1103 Movie.png 1107 Movie.png 1110 Movie.png 1113 Movie.png 1116 Movie.png 1124 Movie.png 1126 Movie.png 1127 Movie.png 1130 Movie.png 1131 Movie.png 1132 Movie.png 1133 Movie.png 1134 Movie.png 1135 Movie.png 1136 Movie.png 1137 Movie.png 1138 Movie.png 1139 Movie.png 1143 Movie.png 1150 Movie.png 1159 Movie.png 1160 Movie.png 1161 Movie.png 1162 Movie.png 1165 Movie.png 1168 Movie.png 1187 Movie.png 1190 Movie.png 1191 Movie.png 1194 Movie.png 1202 Movie.png 1218 Movie.png 1219 Movie.png 1224 Movie.png 1225 Movie.png 1234 Movie.png 1243 Movie.png 1244 Movie.png 1246 Movie.png 1247 Movie.png 1253 Movie.png 1254 Movie.png 1260 Movie.png 1264 Movie.png 1265 Movie.png 1266 Movie.png 1268 Movie.png 1271 Movie.png 1297 Movie.png 1305 Movie.png 1313 Movie.png 1314 Movie.png 1317 Movie.png 1320 Movie.png 1336 Movie.png 1353 Movie.png 1361 Movie.png 1367 Movie.png 1368 Movie.png 1369 Movie.png 1370 Movie.png 1390 Movie.png 1395 Movie.png 1396 Movie.png 1412 Movie.png 1431 Movie.png 1437 Movie.png References es:Kousaka Honoka ja:高坂穂乃果 pl:Honoka Kousaka zh:高坂穗乃果 Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate